Understanding
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Banished, rather than imprisoned. Loki needs to learn a lesson in a form of a monster. Years went by and soon he was spared by a mortal boy that he couldn't help but compare himself to. Is it possible for this boy to help him understand what he is missing?
1. Prologue

Understanding

_Rated T Hiccup, Loki/Toothless Crossover_

_Summary_: Banished, rather than imprisoned. Loki needs to learn a lesson in a form of a monster. Years went by and soon he was spared by a mortal boy that he couldn't help but compare himself to. Is it possible for this boy to help him understand what he is missing?

**Note: This takes place after Avengers and before or during the first HTTYD movie. Some features on Toothless may be changed and as well certain parts of the movie. POV might as well change during the story or may be read in Third Person Omniscient.**

_Thoughts_

_Dragons Communicating_

Prologue

He was expecting to be placed in a cell, not standing in front of Odin – the Allfather of Asgard. The god of mischief couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat; they haven't even left the Bifrost. Not even his own shackles that were off from him helped his own nerves relax.

"Loki Okinsson." The Allfather started, "As for your crimes against Asgard and Midgard…your punishment is banishment." Loki felt his heart skip a bit and the air in the room they were in growing to warm for him. He knew Thor would start shouted and he did. However, the god of mischief knew there is no derailing his father judgment. "You are unworthy of your title, your powers." he felt the Allfather rip the items from him like he did to his own brother – no scratch that, like he did to Thor. "You are unworthy of my father's crest and the father before him." He flinched when he heard the fixed Bifrost open behind him. "You may come back once you learn your lesson and earned your titles, but for know you shall live as the monster you made everyone look upon you as!" with that, he pointed his spear – Gungnir and blasted him with sheer majik.

Loki felt his powers being strip from him, his armor shattering and his form changing against its own will. The god of mischief had to close his eyes, so he wouldn't be blinded, his ears catching the yells of Thor and the pleas of his mother. Though one thought came across him as he fell through the portal that will no doubt send him to Midgard. _What must I learn to earn my place?_

O.O

The time Loki had opened his eyes he was laying on the ground, soft grass rubbing against him and the sight of trees told him that he was in a forest. The headache had made itself known when he started standing up. Loki's eyes wandered until he noticed he was in a cove, surrounded by a wall of rocks – then a pond that lies in the center of it. Walking to it, just to wash his face – his own eyes came to the sight of a black scaled dragon with vibrant green eyes with specks of blue.

Jumping back a few feet he then looked at the rest of his form only to find the black scales continued all around his body. Thankful they were smooth, his sights landed on the large wings that he stretched out and then closed repeatedly. His tail fins did the same; soon growing bored with it he turned his sights back to his reflection and opened his mouth, expecting to find teeth. He snarled when he saw none, his eyes narrowing and face tensed.

Then sharp teeth sprouted out and he reared his head back in surprise. Leaning forward once more, he relaxed his facial muscles and saw the teeth retract – learning to will his teeth on his own till a fish jumped out.

Dipping his head carefully into the water he saw dozens of fish swimming back and forth, as he watched he was then aware of his empty stomach. His teeth protruded once more and his mouth opened, waiting for one unlucky prey to near he snapped at it. Successful he lifted his food and swallowed it whole, knowing since his form wasn't human but a beast he wasn't going to need to cook it.

That's when his acute ears heard many roars and he looked up at the sky to see many more beasts, if he remembers correctly the Midgardians called them dragons. Loki weighed his options and opened his wings, taking a flight to the skies above. It was fairly easy since it wasn't the first time he took a form of a flying beast. As he neared the other beast, he heard them growl at him. They were in multiple colors, sizes and breeds as he can tell.

'_Who are you hatchling?_' his attention then turned to a dragon, that was fairly skinny, however four horns protruded from his heard as well as spikes. His wings seemed to connect to his arms with a wide wingspan. The two circled each other and Loki can see him carrying a yak that was unmoving no doubt dead from the long talons that pierced its vulnerable flesh. Loki noticed all the other dragons that passed by, a few slowed down to see him before continuing to their desired destination.

'_Loki._' He simply answered; he watched the other dragon rear its head in thought. His golden slit colored eyes narrowing as he studied the other dragon over.

'_Named after the mischievous god._' The other said. Loki wanted to snap that he is but he didn't want to draw out that he was insane like Thor did during his banishment. So he simply nodded, his vibrant color eyes looking into the direction the other dragons were going.

'_What do they call you?_' Loki couldn't help but asked. The other dragon couldn't help but smile, showing his long sharp teeth that help draw attention away from his green and brown speckled colored scales.

'_The Vikings calls my kind Monstrous Nightmare…however my name is Vastwing._' The dragon said. Loki and the other soon got to know each other. Loki curiosity of what they were doing got the best of him as he followed the larger dragon to the nest. There he heard a voice – female one that was rough but sung in a perfect tune that reminded him when Frigga sung to him to help him sleep. The first time meeting or rather seeing she unnerved him when she popped out of the depths and ate one of her followers, after the others to safety before she could managed to eat another one of her followers.

Vastwing explained to him that they needed to steal food from the Vikings to feed her, or they will become meals themselves. Loki didn't like this queen, she was overconfident and arrogant, however he couldn't get the blasted voice out of his head it not only irritated him but it also unnerved him. However, he stayed with them as a flock they called it but he never stoop so low to feed her and he knew it made her angry. Though no matter how many times she tried to catch him between her vast jaws she always misses or grabs another.

Loki did stay with them or at least Vastwing den, he managed to learn all the Vikings name for the other dragon kind but with the Nightmare asked what the Vikings called him he didn't know because he never bothered to show himself. 'Till his companion managed to persuade him to come on a few raids with him and the others. There he earned his name from the Vikings, a befitting one in fact – The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of thunder and death.

Though as time passed, he have come to accept that he may never return home.


	2. Chapter 1

Understanding

**Note: The beginning of Chapter one takes place of the start of HTTYD, please note that this story may not be exactly accurate and for those who did not see the first movie – THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY – also lines and scenes may not be exact! Thank you for reading this Note.**

_Thoughts_

_Dragon Communicating_

**Dragon speaking to human**

Chapter One

It has been three hundred years, three hundred years since his banishment and strangely Loki doesn't want to go back home. Yes, he missed his adopted family and a few that he have come to like however here – he was more accepted. Well sort of but the dragons – even though they feared him but he still felt more welcomed here then at his home.

Loki looked, his head turning to view the empty cavern, he wanted to say he wouldn't be lying if he didn't miss Vastwing but that would be a lie. The Nightmare died during a raid on the Viking's when Loki settled in and their friendship grew within the twenty years of his stay. However the beast took out some of the Midgardians with no fear of death and if he was Asgardian he would have been given a proper warriors burial. Loki sighed; it had bore him since he had no majik to entertain him or any other beast that wished to talk to him without stuttering in fear.

Loki head whipped around at the entrance to the cave to see a red mixed with yellow Nadder. The male dragon stayed out of the cavern – a smart move to allow Loki to hear what he had to say. The Night Fury nodded to allow the other to speak.

'_We plan on raiding tonight, do you wish to join us Loki?_' the Nadder asked, Loki thought for a moment. It had been months since he had been on a raid, besides the blasted queen hate to admit it but since he joined she had received a lot more food. Loki stood up and slightly stretched his muscles and wings.

'_What time should I be there?_' Loki asked. The Nadder flinched at the response.

'_Tonight when the moon is high in the sky and the Vikings are resting._' Loki gave a nod and his acute hearing allowed him to tell the vanity filled dragon has left. The god of mischief looked out of the cavern entrance to see the sun had been slowly going below the horizon. The skies, filled with vibrant colors never failed to memorize him. The colors blended in very well and not mashing them together. The beauty he fell in love with, untouched by anything else and remained like that.

Loki waited, during that time the beauty of the setting sun entertained him as it always have. When he saw the moon pull up, high into the sky and the first flock of dragons flying, he stretched his wings and took flight. Following the rest of the dragons he settled off and gliding, not worried about being seen since he in the vast darkness of the skies. He waited until he saw the Vikings come out and fire the weapons and there he shoots several Plasma blasts at the long distant ranged weapons.

O.O

A skinny Viking ran through the crowd of Vikings that charged with their battle screams at the flying menaces. The small Viking moved around the small village until he got to the blacksmith building. The heat emanating from it told him that his mentor was up and working hard on the weapons that will help fight against the dragons that once again raid on their island.

"Hello, Hiccup. I'm surprise the dragons haven't snagged you off."his mentor said. The small Viking put on an apron as he stared at the larger and beefy Viking.

"Are you kidding me? They don't know how to handle all of...this." Hiccup motioned to himself and his friend laughed. the larger Viking was quick to supply weapons to the other warriors.

"Yes, they wouldn't know what to do with ya' - oh other than using you as a toothpick." the large man said. He then looked at the large contraption that been covered in leather. "So what's that ya' been building last noon."

"Oh this?" Hiccup said uncovering it as Viking ran around battling dragons, "This will help me prove myself." The small, skinny Viking said as he un-covered part of the contraption to show some strange launcher.

"Hiccup, I think you should stay here at the smith house, so you won't go messing something up."

"But Gobber I need to make my Mark." Hiccup pleaded but the larger Viking picked him up with his hand and placed him at the window.

"You made plenty of marks, all at the wrong time. Hiccup just stays here, besides your good at inventing and fixing – just stay out of the everyone else way." Gobber said. Then a Viking ran at a Monstrous Nightmare, screaming out his battle cry. "Now if you excuse me, they need me out there!" the blacksmith shouted and ran out of the shop, yelling out his battle cry and chased after the dragons that were stealing the life-stock and food supplies from storage.

The small Viking watched as the warriors fought off the large beast, his forest green eyes looked at the dragons. _Let's see, Monstrous Nightmare will at least get me noticed, Gronkel can get me a date but Zippleback can get me both._ The boy thought as he took off the apron and threw it on the table. He grabbed the contraption and ran out of the shop. He heard many of the larger Vikings telling him to go home. He ignored them and ran up to the cliff side, pushing the contraption into place.

Taking the leather off of his creation he sets it up and made sure it was ready to fire. He looked at the sky and heard a very familiar and terrifying roar. _Night Fury…_ Hiccup thought as he looked for it in the midnight skies. He saw a black blur zipping around in the sky, firing a plasma blast at the long distant weapons the Vikings have to fend themselves against the threats.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger and saw the long rang weapon spinning in the air. His forest green eyes watched with hope burning deep in them and he smiled when he saw that his contraption worked.

O.O

Loki didn't know what have happened, he was cloak in the darkness with only the moon to show part of his body and the next thing something hit him and wrapped around his body. The god turned dragon felt his wings being bound by the weapon and he was heading towards the forest at an alarming speed. Loki struggled against the binds and hissed when he felt his tail burning.

His flight went out of control and he knew that he been trapped in one of the Midgardians long rang weapons, however he destroyed all of them so the rest of the flock can leave safely with the kills to feed that witch of a queen. He closed his eyes and ready for a painful landing.

O.O

Hiccup cheered to himself but someone picked up by the back of his vest and he came face to face with his father. "Hiccup, what are you doing out?!" the red, large bearded Viking shouted and the smaller one saw that the dragons left. They were successful with the raid and the child realized he have cost them a lot of precious meat.

"I-I was just using my contraption and I caught a Night Fury." The boy said. His father shook his head and the two heard another boy laugh.

"Ohh, little Hiccup caught a Night Fury." Hiccup cousin mocked and the small Viking rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth, it landed in the forest. If we can get a search party-"

"Hiccup that's enough." His father interrupted him, "Gobber, take him home…I need to take account of damage and how much stock we lost." His father said disappointment clear in his voice. Hiccup sighed and Gobber walked him back to the chief house.

"Should have just stayed inside…" he heard one of the other kids said. Hiccup bit his bottom lip and made a mental note to himself that he will search for the dragon he shot down tomorrow and prove to them that he isn't a hiccup.

The next morning, Hiccup left the village without anyone noticing. Then again no one even pay attention to him unless it was during a dragon raid. The small Viking wandered around the forest, with his brown leather-bound book out he was looking at the miniature map on it to figure out where the dragon may have crash landed. Groaning in agitation he shut the book close and stuffed it in his vest and continued walking forward.

"Some people lose a mug or a knife but not me. I managed to lose a whole dragon!" Hiccup raised his voice slightly, "The gods must hate me." The small Viking then hit a branch only for it to come back and slap him on the face. "Ow!" he hissed and looked up to see part of the tree broken. The child eyes followed the path and continued forward 'till he came over a rock and saw the black scaled dragon.

Quickly ducking behind the rock and taking a deep breath as he pulled out his small hunting knife. He looked back up and saw the Night Fury was bound in thick rope that wrapped around his body, his wings and stubby limbs was bound in the rope. Hiccup moved forward, slowly at first and looked closer seeing the dragon not moving or breathing.

"I can't believe it." He mumbled, "I did it! I caught a Night Fury!" he cheered and then jumped with the beast moved and took a deep breath. The dragon opened its eyes and Hiccup forest green ones stared deep into a vibrant green with specks of blue in it. The slits staring back at him and Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat.

O.O

Loki woke with a start and numbing pain, his first sights landed on a Viking or that what the frail child dressed as one. The god of mischief summed up the child; he was not what he expected. The Vikings he saw even the children were tough, large and even stocky. Though the smell from the boy indicated he had come from the village and with no sight of any other Vikings made him believe this one came alone and no doubt to finish the job.

The god turned dragon stared at the boy and noticed the knife he was clenching tightly in his small hands. The child took a hesitant step or two towards him, his keen ears catching the thundering heart that was pulsing rather quickly as the boy got a better grip on the knife.

"Okay Dragon…" he heard the boy speak and to say it surprised him. The child didn't have a gruff voice but rather a small hesitant one; even though it held its accent of the Norse it also held fear and uncertainty. Loki concluded that this boy was what one of the other dragons, a female Nadder he believed was speaking loudly that the chief son was a hiccup. Small, frail and useless, though later he visited her and gave her a lesson on underestimating someone.

"I'm going to kill you," the child said standing a bit strong and his voice no longer shaking, "I'm going to cut out your heart a-and take it to my father." The boy said and Loki continued to watch him. The child held up the blade and the god couldn't help but found it ironic that his favorite weapon was going to end kill him. However the boy looked into his eyes and Loki realized he was afraid to die and the boy could see it. The child breath caught in his chest and he looked away with his eyes closed and held the blade higher.

Loki have accepted long ago he would never return home, so he closed his eyes and looked away waiting for his demise to come from a…hiccup just like him. However he heard a groan and his eyes snapped open when his ears caught the sound of ropes being cut. Confusion crossed over in his mind and waited till his legs were fully free as well his wings before he pinned the boy against the rock.

The boy looked up at him in fear and Loki hesitated. The boy had intended to kill him but instead let him go, the god felt his plasma blast hitch and his body tensed as he couldn't get them to tear the boy apart. The skinny boy closed his eyes and flinched back as Loki reared back, expecting for him to blast him at such a close range. But instead Loki could only muster a warning roar and turned around to attempt to fly off with only one thought in both of their minds.

_Why didn't he kill me?_


	3. Chapter 2

Understanding

**Note: Thank you for the support of me attempting something that is out of my comfort zone. As to the questions if this is a pairing before Loki and Hiccup, I do not know. Thank you for reading this Note.**

_Thoughts_

_Dragons Communicating_

**Dragon speaking to human**

Chapter Two

When the frail looking Viking returned home, he wasn't expecting his father sitting in front of the fire. He prepared himself for an explanation or a lie about why he was out so late but it was quickly replaced the simple truth of why he just couldn't be a true Viking. His father, Stoick stood up as the fire was their only light illuminating them.

"Dad, uhh I wish to say something…." Hiccup starting as his father said the same thing as well. The two Vikings cleared their throats. "You go ahead…" the child said as the larger Viking clasped his large hands in thought.

"I have decided that you will start dragon training first thing tomorrow." His father exclaimed. Hiccup cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. _I should have gone first. _Hiccup thought as he shown a disapproved look. But knowing his father he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, about that…I can't kill a dragon…" Hiccup said and his father blinked.

"Of course you will, that is you need to train first!" Stoick said and Hiccup fidgeted a bit.

"No, dad I mean I really-"his father passed him by the stairs and looked down at him, like he always have since he was the runt of the litter.

"You start first thing tomorrow morning. I expect you out there while I'm gone." Stoick said and Hiccup blinked.

"You're not seriously going to find the dragons nest are you?!" Hiccup shouted out loud as his father continued to his room. Not even replying his father shut the door and Hiccup hands gripped his own hair as he let out a sigh. _He never listens…_ he thought once more and continued his way to his room and sat in the chair.

Staring down his sketchbook, he opened it and grabbed the charcoal pencil and started sketching. This always calms him; he can escape into his little world with no one to bother him or to say what he can't do. Here, he is the hero – a true Viking.

O.O

The next morning, Hiccup didn't know why he went to the dragon slaying academy. He is the runt so the other kids always picks on him, avoids him like some sickness they don't want to catch. His only friend on the entire island was his mentor that encourages him to go forward.

"No need to worry lad, they well go after the stronger ones. You will be able to sneak behind and take them out." Gobber said as he pushed Hiccup forward. The smaller Viking walked forward as he stared at the massive cages. He knew what was in them and he didn't want to face them much less harm them.

"Welcome to dragon slaying academy!" Gobber shouted out he knew how the elder teaches. "Today we will train on how to use dragon's weaknesses to slay them." The elder said as he walked over to one of the cages. He placed his hand on the lever. One of the stockier Vikings froze up.

"Wait, I thought you're going to teach us!"

"I believe, teaching on the job is better." He pulled the lever and a large Gronckle came out. Everyone scatter and Hiccup being pushed to the ground in the process. Looking up at the brownish dragon he quickly got on his feet and ran off.

"Now what do you need?" Gobber asked as he watched the kids scatter like bugs.

"A doctor!" Hiccup shouted, knowing it was the wrong answer but couldn't help his sarcastic comments.

"A shield!" the blond female with braided hair shouted out as she was in a crouch place and watching the hovering dragon goes after some rocks.

"Correct!" Gobber shouted out. Everyone went for the scattered shields, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed the same one with interesting designs. Hiccup watched the two argue over it and saw the dragon fired a smoldering rock at them and only hits the shield. The two spun out of control before landing roughly on the ground.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut – you two are out!" Gobber shouted and the rest of the kids grabbed a shield. Hiccup hid behind his shield as he quietly moved about. "Hit your shields, it always disoriented a dragon's ability to shoot fire." With that hint everyone started hitting their shields. Hiccup watched as the dragon flying was swaying and blinking to try regaining its stability.

"Now then, how many shots can a Gronckle fire?" Gobber asked as he strolled in the arena as if nothing is wrong.

"Oh, six!" a tall Viking shouted, his shield rose. He didn't notice the dragon right behind him.

"Correct Fishlegs!" As soon the young, stocky Viking cheered, his shield being blasted by the Gronckle. Fishlegs squeaked and ran for cover. "You're out Fishlegs!" Gobber said and turned to see the runt hiding behind his shield and near the weapons cache. "Giccup get out there!" the frail looking Viking groaned and walked out there to see Astrad move away as soon his cousin shield shot out of his hands.

"Snoutlout you're out!" Gobber shouted out loud. Hiccup stood next to Astrad as the Viking female held her shield firmly.

"Guess it's you and me."Hiccup said and Astrad stood up.

"No; just you." Astrad then moved away from the male and Hiccup turned his head so his eyes followed her. He didn't notice the Gronckle fire at him and his shield went rolling. The runt chased after his shield as he heard hovering wings coming towards him. Tripping his landed face first on the stone ground but quickly crawled towards the wall and turned around to see the brownish color dragon come unbearable close.

Turning his head and closing his eyes as he felt heat hit his face and neck.

"Alright, that's enough of ya'." He heard Gobber said that he shoved his metal hook into the dragons hand and pulled the dragon towards the cage. Quickly throwing the beast inside and shutting the gate, he turned and faces the kids. "Alright that's enough for today, and remembers – a dragon will always go for the kill."

Hiccup eyebrows furrowed at the claim and looked at his burnt shield. He then looked at the cage in slight confusing.

An hour later he decided to go into the woods in hopes to find the dragon. He then found a cove as well the Night Fury. The dragon was jumping up and his wings opening up as he glided on the wind before it hits the rock and tried to climb its way out before falling back down into the cove. Before Hiccup entered the cove he took out his art book and charcoal pencil and started sketching the ebony dragon.

_Why don't you just fly out?_ Hiccup thought as he looked at the dragon.

O.O

Loki was starting to get furious, he lay flat on his stomach and glared at the lake before him. The dragon thoughts being filled with how to get out of here and why he didn't kill the boy clipped his tail wing. The god turned dragon looked at his reflection and watched a fish jump out of it before going back with a small splash.

Looking at the pond, the god shoved his head in it and his jaws snapped at the fish only for them to swim away. When he pulled his head back his ear like horns raised up when he heard soft footsteps. Loki the looked around until he saw the large rock and ran to it. He heard something get stuck and the childs voice grumble in irritation.

He waited for the foot steps to walk away from the gap between the two rocks. He then climbs silently on the rocks and his eyes narrowed into slits as he saw the same child. He got a clear view of him and surprisingly he found what the other dragon's information about the chief son was true. The boy looked frail, just like Loki when he was about his age. His chestnut color hair blown partly by the shallow wind. The kid looked aimlessly around and if Loki had to guess he was looking for him. The Night Fury crouched down like a cat and his wings partly open. When the child finally turned around he froze and Loki chose that moment to come towards him.

His sharp nose scrunched up at the smell of Steel and his bared his teeth and growled at the child. The boy looked up in surprise and took out a fish from his furred vest and held it out, Loki eyes focused on the fish for a few moment before his eyes looked at the mortal.

The Viking head cocked up and slowly but carefully moved the other side of his vest to show the knife that he used to threaten and then freed Loki with. The child used two fingers to unsheathed the knife and Loki tensed up.

What surprised him next was when he dropped the knife on the ground and then carefully used his leather boot to scoop it up and then kick the weapon into the miniature lake. Loki felt all the tension in his body relaxed and he couldn't help but sit up and looked at the child with an adorable face. Loki mentally cursed at himself at such reaction to a puny weapon but his sight regained to the fish that was still out.

The child approached him carefully and out stretched his hands to the fish as well one of his own limbs was close to the reptile jaws. Loki opened his mouth and leaned in a bit close enough to snatch the fish out of the boy's mouth.

"Huh? Toothless, I swore you had-." A thought went through Loki mind. A joke to play on the human, quickly his teeth unsheathed from his gums and he watched the boy jump back in surprise before he took the fish. Loki had to contain the laughter that was itching his large throat. What he didn't expect was the boy to laugh before he fell backwards.

"You got me good, should have known that dragons have a lot more secrets than the books say." The Viking child said and looked at Loki colorful eyes. Loki blinked and saw the boy pull out another fish and offer it to him. Loki blinked again and he didn't hesitate to take the fish.

As soon the boy ran out of fish Loki expected the child to leave but didn't expect for him to follow and sit by him. Until the sun started going down the child have been near him and a few times he caught him looking in a wood color book. Before the boy left he was trying to get the shield out but Loki had to help due to him being stronger than the child in his current form.

"Thank you Toothless!" the child smiled out and left with the half broken shield. Loki was sitting at the exit, a part of him already missing the child that didn't try to kill him or scream in fear. Other part of him was questioning why he wasn't angry at the little nickname the Midgardian has given him. Loki walked back to the burnt spot he made and lay down on it. He still felt the heat from it. His thoughts riddled with the child, he closed his eyes.

_I wish I knew his name, it would be easier other than keep calling him mortal or Midgardian._ Loki thought and allowed sleep to over take him.

O.O

As Hiccup was walking through the woods and towards the small village of Berk, a shiver finally released from his spine. He blinked and hits his own head with the palm of his hands and looked at the broken shield that the dragon pushed out of the cracks of the rock.

The dragon had scared him with that little trick and why he had laughed. Strangely enough, Hiccup didn't feel any fear towards Toothless – the runt then stopped on the out skirts of the forest and over looking Berk. He just named the dragon as if it was some common house pet. Hiccup sighed and then walked home, expecting to answer some questions from his father about why his broken shield.


	4. Chapter 3

Understanding

_Thoughts_

_Dragon speaking to dragon_

**Dragon speaking to human**

Chapter three

It was night-time and Hiccup is carried all the way to the great hall by Gobber. Strangely enough there was no dragon raid and the entire village is fast asleep. The runt listened to Gobber with half interest before he left with the book of dragons still on the table. Hiccup reach for it and knowing everyone they left do to not wanting to read it, not wanting to be near him or they were just plan tired.

Hiccup opened the book and looked at each dragon that was ever recorded by the past Vikings. His face started growing grim and he felt sweat starting to gather on his forehead.

_Kill on sight._ His thought is filled with that repeated phrase until he came to two complete blank pages with the name Night Fury in runes.

"The unholy offspring of death and lightening itself, Description: Unknown, Speed: Unknown, if ever a creäture attacks – hide and pray that it never finds you…" Hiccup said and took out his sketchbook and turned to the page with the full drawing of the dragon. Placing it down Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair in thought of what he were doing hanging around such a deadly creäture.

"Hiccup…what are you doing?"

O.O

Loki is surprised that the human child returned earlier the next morning, but this time carrying a large basket that was woven from thin strips of wood. The dragon didn't smell any steel on the child and he couldn't help but circle him the entire time and sniffing the basket full of fish.

"Alright buddy," the boy started and Loki looked up at him, "I got you some food that I managed to sneak out of storage." Loki watched as he set's it down and opened it, his face scrunched up a bit as a sign that he didn't like the smell and he pushed it over. Loki unique color eyes widens at the many breeds of fish that was before him. Sticking his nose in it, he can smell the ocean that they came from.

Moving a bit forward, his nose caught one scent that he greatly disliked, rearing his head back Loki let out a growl.

**Are you trying to poison me mortal!** The ebony dragon growled as he moved back. He then realized that the human couldn't understand the tongue he used but the body language was clear. The frail looking Viking blinked and looked down; using his hands he moved the fish around until he came upon a black and yellow stripped eel. The boy picked it up and his eyes flickered up when Loki growled again.

**Get that thing away from me!** The child gave a sheepish smile and hid the cursed sea snake in his fur vest.

"Yeah I don't like eel either." The boy said and Loki sniffed the fish once more before he started eating. The god of mischief couldn't remember a time when he has gained offerings, even if he did it was so long ago. Loki looked up at the boy and the child was sitting with his book out once more. Allowing curiosity he raised his head a little to see his charcoal pencil moving fluently.

Loki lowered his head, he couldn't see what he was writing but base on what he saw – this Viking was all brawn like his brother or the rest of the Vikings in his village. Loki admiration for the boy is growing by each discovery. After he finished the fish he walked over to the Viking and heard his stomach give a growl. Loki decided then to allow the boy to eat, so doing the same thing that Vastwing did to him he coughed up half of one of the fishes and placed it on the child's lap.

"Uhh…" the boy said and looked at Loki; the god sat on his hind legs and moved his mouth in a motion of eating. The boy picked it up and once again gave Loki a look. The Night Fury nodded and he watched as the Viking took a bite out of it. Loki felt somewhat satisfied that he ate but couldn't help that he guilt when he sat the disgusted look on the boy's face.

**Next time I will cook it.** Loki growled out and the boy looked at him, a small smile on his face and the dragon couldn't tell if he understood him or he assumed it was an apology.

The child stay was shorter than before, but he promised to return later today.

O.O

Hiccup couldn't see a single thing in the green smoke, his back against the larger Viking known as Fishlegs as he started rambling on about certain facts about the Zippleback. The runt had the right mind to yell at the other to stay quiet but it was relaxing to know he wasn't the only one with brains with the lot.

He heard the others shout out and saw the twins ran out. He couldn't hear Gobber until he turned around to find Fishleg's throw the bucket full of water at one of the two green heads. Hiccups hopes rose up that it was the right one but his shoulders slumped when it started breathing green smoke.

Fishlegs ran off and hiccup was face to face with a two-headed dragon, one mouth breathing green smoke and the other mouth sparking in what seem threaten glee. Hiccup stepped forward and used his untrained muscles to throw the bucket at the one sparking head. Hiccup watched as well the dragon to see the water rise before falling straight to the ground.

Hiccup could hear the dragon laughing and he just dropped the bucket, now agitated. The Zippleback moved towards him and Hiccup raised his hands, knowing he doesn't have any weapons. The dragon paused and looked at the hands before hiccup moved towards it.

**What are you doing!?** The Zippleback hissed and started moving back towards the open door to his own cage. Hiccup stood at the open cage and he looked back to see the others looking at him with confusion. The Zippleback eyes seem to widen when the runt pulled out the black and yellow eel from his fur vest.

"How about you sit in there and think about what you did." Hiccup said and throws the eel in the cage. Then he pulled the lever after watching the dragon move further back into the corner as the door closed on the dragon. Hiccup turned around to see everyone staring at him and he blinked at them.

"What?"

O.O

Loki was walking around the small cove and watched the Viking returned with a basket full of fish. He was happy to see the child have learned about the eel. As soon he was able to finish with the fish he saw the boy once again with his face in the book and his pencil moving around with skill. The god strolled right towards the mortal and looked at the page the human was drawing in. Loki couldn't help but admire the sketch, the child is a natural artist and no doubt much better literate.

The boy noticed him looking and he smiled kindly, his large green eyes seem to radiate kindness and he turned the page to his earlier art for the dragon to view. Loki head lifted and he looked around the cove until his sights landed on something he wanted. He then ran off towards it and no doubt Hiccup was watching with curiosity etched on his face.

Loki returned with a skinny log in his mouth, knowing his choreography is going to be off him started making random lines in the grass. He watched the dark soil rise above the ground. As soon as he was done spinning around like an idiot he then placed the log down and watched the human. Loki has come to terms of watching, studying and experimenting with the boy as the boy done to him.

The child stood up and placed his book on the rock he was sitting on. He looked at the scribble and Loki wished it was better. Loki watched him carefully.

**No.** he growled out, his teeth bare and eyes turned into slits when the boy stepped on the line. The child lifted up his foot and looked over at him. Loki relaxed again and he knew the boy was going to experiment with his drawing.

**No.** he growled out again when he stepped on the line with the same foot and he lifted up his foot and Loki relaxed. The child then stepped over and Loki had to follow his movements. The boy twirled around the lines and Loki estimated where he would get out of the drawing. Moving quickly Loki sat on his hinds legs and felt the boy bump into him. The child moved forward and looked at him.

Loki watched him put out his hand out, it wasn't the first time and in truth he wondered what it meant. After a few moments the Viking looked away and that's went Loki pressed his head into the hand and he felt an indescribable feeling course through him. Something that was new to him and when he opened his eyes, his first sight was the boy's forest green eyes.

Loki had to move away, so he scurried off to recollect his thoughts and leaving the boy behind. He made sure to watch the boy left safely.

_Is it…_ Loki started his thought and lay his head down. _Is it possible I found someone who doesn't view me as a monster?_

O.O

Hiccup went to the tower with fish and small critters roasting on stick and right in the fire. He then sat next to Gobber and of course no one noticed. Hiccup listened to them and as well Gobber's advice against certain dragons and Fishlegs information about some dragons.

"But remember everyone," Gobber started and Hiccup look up when everyone stood up, "a dragon that can't fly is a dead dragon." As soon he finished that sentence Hiccup felt fear and uncertainty on his heart and his blood run cold. When everyone left, Hiccup opened his book and looked at the rubbed out left tail fin. He checked again to make sure that no one was still there; he turned a page and started sketching a contraption to fix the no flying dragon.

"Don't worry Toothless; I will make sure you can fly again." Hiccup promised.


	5. Chapter 4

Understanding

_Thoughts_

Dragons talking to dragon

**Dragon talking to human**

Chapter four

Hiccup wasn't ready for the today's training. Currently he was running around the maze – quietly following Astrid and his cousin Snoutlout until he got caught by the Nadder and decided to run around like an idiot as it was throwing poisonous darts his way. The Viking runt was glad when Gobber decided that it was enough for one day but it didn't help that everyone going to be disappointed at him for ruining another day's training.

Astrid by far was furious, thinking his entire time being here is a game to her and he is dishonoring their families sacrifice's to help them survive and live. The Viking runt left after everyone did – always the last one and no doubt he is going to get more of a scolding for being a weakling. Hiccup sighed as he grabbed his invention and placed on his back and as well the barrel of fish that he have taken but some believe it had to be taken by a dragon raid.

Hiccup sighed again, his only friend is a black reptile that everyone fears and he can't tell a soul about it.

O.O

The next morning Loki was expecting the boy with the basket full of fish and carrying a strange contraption that was neatly and carefully wrapped in leather. As soon the smell and sight of the fish was clear to Loki, his primal instincts took over. He didn't see the boy move behind him and missed what he said. However Loki kept moving his tail when he felt the child keep touching it.

He soon gave up on the attempt and felt small amount of weight sitting on it, as soon he is done he can just wipe his tail out from under the boy. Loki snorted quietly as his head was in the basket to get the rest of the fish. He lifted up his head in surprise when he felt something cold and he moved slightly testing if it is harmful.

"There." He heard the boy say and Loki eyes widens when the child got up. In panic, Loki bounced around and his tail hit the ground repeatedly. "Wait!" the child shouted and Loki looked back at his head to see the strange contraption open and he can only stare at it. Before him were two tail fins, he moved one open and close but the other remained open.

The god looked at the Viking and the boy took out a leather seat that he designed for riding large steeds. Loki moved away when the boy got close and decided to make this a game of chase. It was rather funny watching the child try to catch a four-legged creäture and seeing him trip a few times. Taking pity on the boy he allowed him to place it on his back.

Strangely it wasn't as uncomfortable as Loki assumed but it felt rather nice when it trapped some heat. Loki looked at the boy before he vanishes into his blind spot. However the weight on his back suggests the child would attempt to ride him like a glorified horse.

"Alright," he heard him say "Not a bad fit and the fin controls seem to be in tip-top shape." Loki look back at his tail and heard metal moving as he watches the fin open and close.

**So you're going to control my flying now?** Loki asked and the child looked at him.

"You know I can't understand you bud…" the Viking said and Loki had to contain his laughter. The god turned dragon opened his wings and took flight and he heard the boy shout out in surprise. Loki got to the sky and the boy tested the fin and Loki flying is thrown out of control. The two plummeted to the ground too many times for Loki's taste. The next time the two fell to the ground they couldn't recover fast enough and his rider was thrown off.

Loki was about to get up and shout at the boy until a delightful smell reached his nose. Dropping back to the ground and his brilliant color eyes caught tall grass he couldn't help but purr.

He didn't see the boy check the scene before taking some of the grass that he has taken a liking to.

O.O

Hiccup by far has been surprised Toothless reaction to the grass. IT took him an hour to get him back to the cove and the dragon wasn't very happy about it, but his promise of bringing a larger supply of fish the next time he sees him seem to calm the dragon down a bit.

The Viking runt took the leather settle off the Night Fury and tied it up so he can take it back to the blacksmiths or his house to add collaborations to it. He need to find a way to help him understand how Toothless how to fly so they won't have too many close calls.

Upon returning to the village, Hiccup took out the grass he has stuffed into his vest and looked at it. 'Dragon Nip' he has taken to calling it base on the way Toothless acted towards it. He will test how this will help him in the academy tomorrow. Though now he needs to adjust his creation and get some rest.

The next morning Hiccup watched everyone run around to avoid the Gronckle shots. The runt once again looked at the nip in his hands and looked up to see the brown dragon charging at him. Putting his hand out and looking away he heard a classic thud and looked back to see the dragon eyes enlarged and wagging it's stubby tail. Hiccup the placed it on the dragons nose and rubbed it with a small smile.

He didn't notice everyone looking as well the elder that always comes to the academy to see who will slay their first dragon.

O.O

Loki was growing too fond of the boy and he knew he shouldn't but the child didn't fear him like many others that have before him and the dragon wanted to keep his attention on him only. But he couldn't help the growl that slipped from his throat after smelling other dragons on the runt. But what could he do? He is stuck in this cove only until the child takes him out flying.

Strangely enough, Loki flights have always been calm but with the boy around – it has grown more enjoyable. The dragon pranced around the boy when he returned, he didn't care much about the fish anymore but his attention was set on the child when he unwrapped the device he used to ride Loki the first time.

"Alright Toothless, I made some adjustments so we can try it out to help us out on flying." The child said and Loki looked at him. Their first time flying wasn't much fun considering how many times they almost crashed as well did crash.

Once they were up in the air, the dragon and human had less difficulty but the problem was reading each other suggested movements. Some body language the boy has come to understand from the dragon and Loki knew the child movements far too well. However, when the two returned to the cove, Loki wasn't expecting the child to start scratching the back of his neck to the front with that same smile.

The dragon reacted like a feline until the child pressed sensitive pressure point on his neck. Loki eyes widens for a moment when his senses being overwhelmed before collapsing to the ground in a relaxing slumber.

O.O

Hiccup have been getting too much attention for Astrid liking, the boy went and scratched the Blue Nadder like some cat and it collapsed right before she can do any damage to it. Before any of them can leave they had to drag the dragon back to its cage and leave. Even then she started watching the runt closely and noticed he would leave Berk to go into the forest with some strange contraption that is wrapped in skins as well a basket full of fish.

The blonde female caught him at one moment and tried to follow him but she soon lost his trail right after he walked right behind a rock. She was growing frustrated because she is being outshined by the runt of the entire village. She won't let Hiccup get picked for the finals or to be chosen to slay their first dragon.

She had to hold his stature, she had to win…she had to.


	6. chapter 5

Understanding

_Thoughts_

Dragon talking to dragon

**Dragon talking to human**

Chapter Five

The next several times Hiccup visited, the boy saw the animal side that was closely related to birds and cats. Loki didn't mind it at all; the only other person he knows is watching is the Asgardian watcher. Though Loki knows the god that guards the Bifrost may have already told his adopted father about his situation and no doubt his entire family and the rest of Asgard.

Loki huffed a bit, but it been three hundred years in this world and no doubt they have heard many tales of his terrors on the humans before the child came along. Loki saw the child return with another updated version of the seat. For many days the two have been working on their team work, Loki understood that the boy is trying to understand how his wings work as will their flight positions.

It had been rough and a few times the dragon was sure the boy may not return to him. Loki chuckled when the memory came up when they had to sneak into his village. The cord that connected both of them was to make sure that Loki wouldn't lose his rider like last time and to admit it was a horrifying experience even though they managed to land on soft green grass and the fall was short and didn't cause any injury. Loki never cared for someone so much in his entire lifetime other than his family.

**Hiccup.** Loki grumbled out. He has managed to catch the Viking runt name and to say he is disappointed. Then again base on what he learnt it was the Viking tradition to name the runt a 'Hiccup'. When they managed to get out to their designation, Loki's curiosity got them nearly caught but the boy managed to get the tool he needed and get out of there. However, he heard a female's voice and it sent shivers down his spine and a bit of rage. It reminded him of someone who he didn't want to dwell on.

Right now the boy believes he made the final adjustments and the flying so it is a lot smoother. He held the paper and memorized the fin positions even when the two were in the air. Loki ear twitched when he can hear the boy's heart speed up and feel the boy jitters.

"Alright, let's start." He heard the boy, even his voice shook and Loki couldn't blame the child for being a bit afraid. Loki would be as well if he was in the child's place. The start of the flying is smooth, but once the two started hitting rocks, Loki had to hit the child across the face once more. He heard the child shout out and when Loki wings opened he heard something disconnect and his eyes caught Hiccup lifting off into the sky.

Loki eyes widens and the boy screamed and so did Loki, cursing Thor's name when the two spiraled out of control. He saw Hiccup reaching for the paper and managed to grab it. Loki couldn't get into the right place and he heard a smacking sound and felt something hit his tail. Wincing he knew he may have hit the boy.

"Alright Toothless, I want you to twist a bit to the left." Hiccup called out and Loki did, he saw the boy grab the collar strap and pull himself back to the seat and reconnected the cord. Loki flying straightened out and when his eyes looked forward, he saw jagged rocks and knew it was too late to pull out. Hiccup mumbled before the common sound of the paper flying away. "Come on!" He heard determination in his voice and Loki placed his trust in the boy.

The two flew as one, able to sync as one mind and Loki felt the bond is stronger than he thought. The winds past both of them and how their bodies were insurable to one another, Loki smiled when the ragged rocks ended and their test is successful. The boy cheered and the god turned dragon spit his plasma breath ahead.

"Uh-oh."

When the two landed, Loki chuckled out when he saw the boy's hair partly burnt and backwards and soot on his face and clothing. Loki managed to catch some fish since the child was kind of enough to feed him and not him hunting in the cove's pond. Loki listened to the boy and he made sounds of understanding. Making a bit of hacking nose and Loki spit up a head of a fish even though the child made a fire to cook his.

"Uh, no thanks bud." Hiccup replied and Loki smiled and took a fish from his pile.

Look! It's Loki and he's with a Viking! Loki head shot up when he heard a small pack of terrible terrors. Loki sneered at them and his stubby feet guarded part of his food.

What are you doing here?! Loki growled back at the small terrors. Hiccup looked at them in slight amusement. Loki disliked these small dragons and he didn't like their childish nature but as he looked over at Hiccup he can see the boy smiling at the little argument they had over a fish head. Loki facial expression soften as he realized that the only time his rider ever seen dragons was during raids and when they decided to pop up to wreak havoc.

His sights turned back when one of his fish started moving on its own. Seeing one of the terrors trying to steal his food Loki quickly grab it and yanked it back and swallowed it whole. When the child natured dragon reared up in hope of threaten him and opened its mouth to breathe fire. Loki spit out a plasma blast into its mouth and watched it puff up before falling over and smock rising out of its nostrils.

"I guess you're not fire-proof on the inside, well here you go." Loki heard the boy observed and watched as he throws the terror one of his own fish. Loki growled threateningly if he did anything funny he would kill the tiny dragon. The skittish dragon cuddled next to Hiccup and Loki watched as he pets the dragon like a cat.

"Everything we know about you…is wrong." Loki heard Hiccup say and the Night Fury looked at him to see a look that seems longing. Loki knows that look very well, his tail hugged the boy closer to him and the dragon knew he have found someone to relate to as well can place his trust.

O.O

The next day Hiccup didn't expect his father to return and he had to push his art and inventions to pile up on and under his book. The look of pride on his father face gave Hiccup happiness and not disregarding the breast-plate made helm but the mere fact his father is going to watch his final exam tomorrow was his chance to make his father even more proud of him.

Though in the back of Hiccup mind he knew he can't kill a dragon and he was still uncertain about the trail especially when it's against Astrid. He had already planned to run away with Toothless and leave this entire mess of an island. What harm could there be in staying a bit longer?

When the exam came he wasn't worried about the Nadder running around and screeching. He learned that they won't harm him unless he harms or show that you intend to do harm towards her. Hiccup was behind a barrier until Astrid forcibly pushed against it and looked over to see if the dragon was looking.

"You stay out of my way," she harshly said when she forced his shield down and gotten a bit close, "I'm winning this thing." She picked up her axe that she always carried around with her.

"Go right ahead." Hiccup said as she moved to go closer. He stood up and used his size to move around the dragon while Astrid was bouncing from barrier to barrier. He stopped when he felt a large puff of wind blew behind him. Turning around to see the blue dragon head turned one way, her eyes studying him. He heard Astrid screaming out as she ran at the dragon, the said dragon turned to face her and it gave him the chance to dragon his weapons and scratch the dragon's neck.

The dragon cooed as she lifted her head, Hiccup took that chance to press that pressure point that caused the dragon to collapse on the ground in a content daze state. Astrid stop and he flinch as she shouted out in frustration. Hiccup knew she didn't like being outmatched much less by the runt of the entire village.

"Well, that's over – I got to go –"He paused and backed up when the blonde female and her axe near his throat. It pushed him into his friend Gobber; she held the look of anger and looking for answers.

"Where?" she said with slight venom, "Where exactly you need to go?" Hiccup was then picked up by Gobber and placed on the other side of him and away from the enraged female. Hiccup looked at the large crowed to see the elder standing there and looking at the two with a thoughtful look.

"Alright, the elder will choose who will slay their first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said and he started with Astrid. The elder gave a grimaced look and shook her head, the crowed murmured and Hiccup felt his heart stop and slowly rise to his throat. Gobber gave a confused look and his hook-hand was over Hiccup. His fears were confirmed when she nodded and everyone cheered, He was then lifted up in the air but he faked a smile as fear and near panic went through his entire being.

Later that day when he managed to escape the large crowed with his flying gear on and he went straight to the cove.

"Alright were leaving! Back up your bags because we are getting out of here." He shouted out. He checked the gear one more time before standing up and turning around. He jumped and exhaled when he saw Astrid sitting on the rock and sharpening her axe.

"Astrid…?" he choked out and the female looked at her axe.

"You may have everyone else fooled but you don't have me fooled." The blonde said getting off the rock. The male had excuses running through his mind but he was afraid of her due to that large axe she was holding in a threatening manner. "No one gets that good in a short amount of time – especially someone like you." She started circling him and he made sure never to put his back to her. "Are you training with someone?"

"Well i-uhh." She then grabbed the leather shoulder

"I certainly hope you're not training in this?" That's when Hiccup heard some snapping sounds in the distance. He saw Astrid turn towards the sound and Hiccup reacted quickly. Hiccup stuttered his words and his eyes looked to the area where the Night Fury more likely hid. But he didn't see the green glowing eyes the runt slightly panic, in hopes to get the female Viking away from the cove – his sanctuary and peace of mind. Instead the female twisted his arm and he let out a pained yell and she forced him to the ground. Hiccup wasn't a fan of pain and he held his arm.

"Why did you do that?!" he stated with irritation only to have the bottom part of an axe hit his abdomen and he let out a pain filled grunt. That's when the dragon came out of hiding, his teeth bared and his stubby claws pushed the blonde female away. Hiccup looked up to see the dragon stalking closer to the female, the facial expression held intent to kill. "Toothless no!" he shouted and the dragon paused and looked at him as if he was the one that is insane. Astrid stood up and she picked up her axe, lifting it up in the air to violently swing down.

The runt however jumped in the way and used his body as a shield and pressed the large head down. Astrid stopped her movement, his blue eyes wide and glaring at the other Viking. Hiccup kept pushing the dragon head down, making Loki motion back and away from Astrid before she is harmed or killed. He lifted up his hand as a sign for her to stop and relax.

"Move Hiccup! That is a Night Fury and it needs to die!" she shouted and Hiccup glared at her but his eyes softened.

"His name is Toothless." He said and the beautiful eyes looked up at him. "And he is my friend, he doesn't deserve to die."

"He attacked me!" Astrid shouted at him, her axe still place to swing. Loki growled at her, motioning forward but the boy kept him away from doing any real damaged, instead his body moved much like an angry cat, his ears flat and eyes turning into slits. The growl was loud enough, so it can be perceived as a threat taken by the female or an argument taken by the hiccup. Either way, Loki didn't like this female, she smelled like the rest of her uneducated village and more kin towards violence than radical thinking and possible sciences.

"He attacked because you threatened me." Hiccup said. Loki eyes flashed to him, clearly seeing the hard choice and path the boy have taken. "If you didn't hurt or threatened me then maybe he wouldn't have attacked." Key word maybe – and Loki held no objections to that statement. Astrid lowered her weapon, her face hardening before she decided to run off; back to the Vikings, to both of their homes, To Berk and his father to tell them all of his treachery. Loki relaxed and turned around and started to walk away just when the teenager made a snide remark.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he shouted and went after the dragon. Loki looked the other way and continued back to his spot but the boy managed to jump on his back and stayed there. "Please Toothless we got to stop her or at least see that our ancestors were wrong."

**She won't listen.** Loki grumbled as he walked around the cove with his rider on his back. Loki continued on after he decided just to walk around the cove as Hiccup tries to talk him into stopping the girl from telling his village. He knew that the smell of other dragons coming from him meant that he have been thrown in a ring to train, he knew that with the reaction and words she said meant Hiccup did something to impress and/or scare a lot of people. But deep down, Loki knows it is tradition for Vikings to kill dragons; and he has seen how the kin of the adults get those kills – through training and contest. His best bet is to keep Hiccup away from the Village and possibly make them believe he have been abducted.

"We can at least try to convince her, Toothless…please." The boy lay down on his back, his head on top of the smooth-scaled one, "You're my first friend and I don't want to lose you, please let us…let us at least try to convince her that your different…that everyone else is wrong." This made Loki stopped, both of his ears up.

"Please, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be looked down at anymore; I don't want to be alone…" Hiccup sniffed, rubbing his face into the back of the dragon's neck. Loki let out a grunt and opened his wings.

**Fine…**


End file.
